


She Came To Enjoy Herself

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: You are in awe of Stark Tower while Steve is in awe of you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	She Came To Enjoy Herself

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr gif post of the scene in Cinderella where the step sisters meet the prince and Cinderella is seen in the background just in awe of the castle. Any feedback is greatly appreciated since I have never written for Steve yet!

You were late. Again. This would be the third time this month that you were late for your 7a.m. shift and you knew Riley was going to chew your ass for it. He might even discipline you for the tardiness. But could you help it when the subways were delayed again? You knew Riley wasn’t going to listen to you though, so you hiked your messenger bag up onto your shoulder and picked up the pace of your jog into a run as you rounded the street corner.

The loud horn blasts of New York traffic blared around in the air around you as you dodged other pedestrians. You were trying to get there as quickly as you could and you really didn’t care for your appearance at this point. You just needed to get there as soon as possible. Luckily you had a change of clothes in the office if it came down to it.

Just then you saw your building and you felt your breath catch slightly in relief. You were nearing the building quickly and slowed your run slightly so that you didn’t run into anyone. Even with your precautionary move you didn’t see the large pack of dogs walking around the corner right into your path. Throwing your hands up your legs continued on forward and you found yourself getting wrapped up in the leashes as the dog walker shouted in surprise. The barks of the dogs shouted out in the air and your tried to disentangle yourself quickly apologizing as you went.

You finally made it out the tangle of dog leashes and apologized one last time to the dog walker before you turned to your building and began walking towards the front door. You felt something wrap around your ankle and suddenly your face was kissing the pavement harshly with your body’s momentum and gravity fighting against you. Moaning lowly you felt your palms skid across the pavement as you turned your face and scraped your left cheek against the hard surface. Pain coursed through you and you hissed.

“Geeze lady, you alright?” came the shocked call from the dog walker as he bent over to help you unwrap the lone leash from your ankle.

“Just peachy. Thanks.” You said sarcastically before you stood back up and brushed off your knees. There were some snickers heard around you and you huffed softly as you straightened out your polo shirt. You lifted your head in the air and walked straight for the front doors hissing as you walked feeling your knee protest in pain.

“You alright Data?” came the kind voice of Scott the security guard. You grimaced over at him as you heard your nickname that seemed to stick as soon as you started working for the technology development company. “Looked like a hard fall.” He said looking over you with concerned eyes.

“Nah, I’m fine Scott.” You said unconvincingly as you waved your hand at him.

“Let me know if you need any first aid alright?” he said nodding at you. You smiled at him and nodded your head as you moved through the security checkpoint.

“Will do Scott. Thanks!” you called over your shoulder as you moved quickly to the elevators to go down to your lab.

Sighing softly as you made it into the elevator without any trouble you let yourself lean back against the elevator wall. You let your head fall forward in defeat, today couldn’t go any worse _hopefully_.

Finally making it down to the lab you tried to inconspicuously make it past Riley’s office. You huffed out a soft breath when you passed his door without him calling out your name thinking you were in the clear. Just as you began to book it to your office you heard Riley’s angry tone shout out from his office.

“DATA!” he bellowed angrily. You flinched at his tone and turned around with a crushed sigh. Figuring you would just get it out of the way you walked back to Riley’s office and entered it shutting the door behind you. “Jesus Data, what happened to your face?” Riley asked with a scoff.

“I ran into a pack of rabid canines.” You said sarcastically as you crossed your arms over your chest in a defensive move.

“What? Rabid canines? Do you mean dogs? Jesus Data I don’t have time for this this morning.” He said irritated as he ran a hand through his hair and paced behind his desk. “You’re late again. This is the third time this month that’s three strikes. This is going to be your last warning before I’m going to have to discipline you.” Riley said as he threw his arms out wide.

“I get it Riley I do, but I can’t control the subways. I’m even leaving my apartment a half hour earlier to get here on time. It’s out of my control.” You tried to reason with him.

“Then get a car.” Riley said with a hand wave and you scoffed at him.

“Get a car? Riley this is New York City are you serious?” you asked with a sneer. Riley wasn’t a native New Yorker so you guessed you had to give him the benefit of the doubt since he didn’t get it like a New Yorker would. You don’t drive in New York, that would be ten times worse on your tardiness.

“I don’t really Data. Figure something else out because if you’re late again I’m going to have to take action.” Riley said harshly to you and you sighed nodding your head. “Go get changed into something else you’re coming with the group to Stark Tower today.” He said before dismissing you.

“Stark Tower? Why are we going there?” you asked curiously and turned back to him from his office door.

“We have been selected to tour Stark Tower today. A few employees from each department were selected by HR and you were one of the lucky ones though I don’t think you deserve it.” Riley said candidly. You had turned from Riley with an awed look on your face not bothering to stick around to hear him berate you some more. _You were going to Stark Tower._ Suddenly you felt like on cloud nine and today had gotten a thousand times better.

“So Riley said he would have to take action if you were late again?” asked Morgan as she walked with you on your left side. You nodded your head as you looked over at Lydia who scoffed softly from your right side.

“He’s turned into such a dick ever since he got the management job.” Lydia said with disgust on her face. The three of you were walking towards the back of the group that was on their way to Stark Tower. “Anyway can we _please_ talk about where we are going?!” Lydia squealed as she reached out and grabbed onto your forearm. She seemed to vibrate with excitement and you laughed softly at her antics knowing that you were feeling the same way. “I wonder if the Avengers are going to be there! Can you imagine meeting them?!”

“Oh come on you just want to see if you can catch one of their eyes.” Morgan said knowingly as she smirked over at Lydia.

“Whatever so do you!” Lydia quipped back with a scowl making both you and Morgan laugh brightly.

“Alright, alright you two. Cool it, we gotta make a good impression for the company.” You said peacefully as you tried to calm your two friends down. You smiled as you spotted the tall building and you felt your excitement begin to grow inside of you. While your friends were psyched to meet the avengers you were more intrigued to get into Stark Tower and learn the tech that Tony Stark had developed. If you could only get a look at some of his designs you felt that you could draw inspiration from it.

“Yeah and you’re going to really give them an impression with that outfit.” Morgan sniggered softly to you and your head whipped over to her with a dismayed look on your face. You had changed into your spare work outfit that you had left in your office but to your dismay you had forgotten that the outfit you had left at the office had grown a little tighter in certain areas. The dark purple button up shirt you had to don was much tighter in the chest area to the point that the buttons were straining against your chest, so to ease your anxiety and insecurity you had kept your black tank top on underneath and just kept the straining buttons unbuttoned. And the black work slacks that you had left in your office had grown a little tighter around your hips than you were comfortable with but the khakis you had originally worn to work were bloodied from you meet up with the pavement this morning.

“She means you look professional and gorgeous.” Lydia quickly supplied trying to ease your rising insecurity.

“I look like a mess but Riley said I had to go so I improvised. I’ll just stand at the back and not talk to anyone we meet. It’s not big deal besides no one really pays attention to me as it is so it’ll be fine. Right?” you began to ramble to your friends and your hands came up to gesticulate in front of your body.

“Yeah totally fine.” Both Morgan and Lydia said simultaneously as they linked their arms around yours.

“Tony I don’t understand why I have to give this tour with you.” Steve complained softly as he stood with Tony in the main lobby of Stark Tower. “You’re the better host and you’re going to be on the tour as well.” Steve watched as Tony looked over to him with a bored look.

“Because you’re the only other avenger in this tower at this moment and the tour groups go smoother when we host them. Besides Pepper said that because of your last stunt in the field you’re stuck and need to pay her back for all the paperwork she had file.” Tony hissed at him before he turned back towards the glass front doors.

Steve huffed softly and rolled his eyes as he turned back to the front doors and slid his arms behind his back to rest on his lower back. He stood there surveying the whole lobby wondering when the tour group would finally get here, hoping to get this done quickly.

“Ah there you all are!” Tony called and Steve looked over to see him holding his arms open wide in greeting as a group of at least fifteen came walking through the doors. Steve stayed standing where he was as Tony moved to the group and silently watched each one. His eyes caught on a trio of women towards the back of the group and he felt his breath escape him as he noticed the woman in the middle of the trio. She stood there staring around her in awe in a dark purple button up shirt and black undershirt peeking through the top of the shirt and black snug work slacks. Her hair was pulled up and away from her face and then cascaded down her back in soft waves. She was stunning and completely distracting, if it was anything to go off by Tony’s loud exclamation. “Steve are you alright? Sorry folks he’s getting up there in age we gotta keep a close eye on him.” Tony said jovially as he came to stand next to Steve at the front of the group.

“Tony.” Steve said warning as he flashed a wide smile to the tour group. “Sorry about that I was lost in thought.” He said kindly as he nodded his head to the group. His eyes easily sought out the woman again at the back of the group. She wasn’t paying attention as she looked around the lobby with wide eyes. She may not have been paying attention but her friends certainly were as Steve watched the two women on either side of her simpered at him.

The one on the right of the woman was fluttering her eyelashes at him and there was a dark seductive look in her eyes as she stared at him. Steve felt instantly uncomfortable at the woman’s forward attitude as her eyes raked up and down his body. He felt almost violated and wanted to cover up his body with his hands. But the one on the left was watching him meticulously with an almost shrewdness that instantly put him on guard. She gave off the air of knowing more than most in any situation. Steve felt himself cringe away from the women’s attention and his eyes slid to the woman in the middle again. She was finally looking forward and her attention was completely focused on Tony as he began explaining where they would be touring in the Tower. Steve smiled softly as he watched the woman’s eyes widen as Tony mentioned the lab and her lips pulled into an excited smile.

Steve allows Tony to take the lead at the front of the group show boating and putting on a show for the group as he meanders with the back of the group keeping quiet and just taking everything in. Smiling politely he talks to some of the people in the group still keeping an eye out for you as you moved along with the tour.

“So Captain what’s it been like since you got out of the ice?” asked a man dressed in a nicely pressed suit. Steve heard soft snickering behind him and he turned his head to see your friends trying to hide their laughter behind their hands as they watched the man next to Steve. You weren’t paying attention as you walked around the hallways staring in awe at the building listening idly to what Tony was saying.

“Oh it’s been an adjustment. I’ve had to learn as I go and everything is so new it’s a lot to get used to.” Steve said politely as he walked along the hallway.

“Do you get a lot of women throwing themselves at you since you’re an avenger?” asked the man with a leer that made Steve uncomfortable.

“Well yes I suppose so. I mean I do get quite a lot of attention from women now. It’s much different than it was back in the 40’s. Things were way more conservative back then.” Steve explains and the man nods his head knowingly. Just then a noise of surprise and delight rises from behind him and suddenly Steve feels a soft hand planted on his bicep. Steve looks down and sees you smiling up at him as your eyes dart ahead.

“Excuse me sorry.” You say politely as you move around him and Steve lets you feeling his chest tighten at your soft touch and courteous words. He watches slightly stunned as you walk ahead to get closer to Tony and begin to ask him some questions.

“Sorry about that. Data gets a little too into the technology.” Says the man next to Steve making him turn back to the conversation.

“Data?” Steve asks curiously as his eyes dart over to you and sees you animatedly talking to Tony about something. He smiles as he sees your hands begin to flutter in between you and Tony as you talk, he finds it endearing that you talk with your hands as well as words.

“Oh that’s her nickname at the office. She’s a bit socially awkward in certain situations but she’s the best technological minded employee that we have. Very innovative and forward thinking. Sometimes a little too forward thinking when it comes to technology.” The man explains as he nods his head over to you.

“Sounds like someone I know.” Steve says softly as he watches Tony’s eyes light up at your conversation and then the two of you are talking back and forth bouncing ideas off of each other. Talking about something that is so completely over Steve’s head but he finds that he likes watching how passionate you are when you talk about something that’s important to you.

The tour has been going for much longer than most normal tours go on for, and oddly enough Steve is thankful for it even if he hasn’t actually talked to you directly yet. He has gathered quite some intel on you though from your boss Riley and your two friends. Both sources were quick to offer up any information that Steve implied he was keen to learn. He also found that your friend Morgan was more perceptive to Steve’s intention to gather information on you.

“You know if you go over and talk to her it’d be much easier to get information on her.” Morgan says lowly to him and Steve looks over at her. You’re up at the front of the group again talking with Tony about another technological advance that he’s made.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve says automatically and groans internally. He was never good at lying.

“You’re a horrible liar.” Morgan laughs softly and nods her head over to you. “I’m going to help you.” she says lowly before calling out to you. “Hey Data!” Steve instantly flushes as he snaps his head from Morgan over to where you were last to see you walking over to the two of them with a bright smile.

“Hey Morgan.” You greet warmly and Steve feels himself flush even more. Your eyes are bright and shining with excitement as your lips are parted softly and Steve thinks that you look beautiful in your passion.

“Data, I’d like to introduce you to Steve Rogers, Captain America.” Morgan says as she presents Steve and he smiles awkwardly down at you. “Steve this is Data.” Morgan introduces you and instantly you’re smiling up at him while holding your hand out to him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You say easily and Steve flushes slightly as he grips your hand in his. Your hand is so much smaller than his that Steve feels as if you’re made of glass. Your skin slides against his like silk making Steve worry that his hands are too weathered.

“It’s nice to meet you miss. I’ve learned a lot about you while on this tour.” He says conversationally and then instantly feels the needs to smack himself. _Why would he say that? You’re going to think he was fishing for information for you._ He watches as your eyes widen and a blush rises up your neck to dust across your cheeks.

“Oh! Well I hope they told you just the good things about me.” You say shyly with a smile as your eyes dart over to Morgan who smirks at you.

“All of it was good.” Steve says without thinking and feels embarrassment creep up on him quickly. “I’m so sorry I should stop talking.” Steve says dejectedly and you laugh softly as you place a hand on his forearm gently. He looks over to you and sees your blushing cheeks as your eyes shine with mirth.

“Nonsense. It’s a nice change, I’m usually the one wanting to eat my words.” You say kindly and Steve grins lopsided at you with a hopeful look in his eyes. “Well now that we’ve been introduced do you mind if I ask you some questions?” you asked earnestly and Steve feels his stomach drop figuring that you would want to ask him questions about being Captain America. He notices as Morgan steps away from the two of you and he wants to drag her back to curb the dread forming in your stomach.

“Of course.” Steve answers as the two of you move down the hallway with the group.

“If you could change one thing about the technology that you use on a day to day basis what would it be?” you asked tilting your head towards him. Steve’s shocked but he supposes he shouldn’t be. With how passionate you are about this topic he really shouldn’t be shocked. Though he does find it curious that you aren’t asking him about being an Avenger.

“Well I do like how convenient it has made my life but I also see that as a downside. It makes things a little too convenient.” He says as he thinks about his answer. You’re nodding your head along to his answer as you walk. “I am so used to things back in the 40’s that it’s a bit to wrap my head around with all the things that I’ve missed.” He explains.

“Oh that’s understandable. I’m sure all of this might be a bit over your head. If you need any help with it I’d be happy to explain things to you. It’s kinda my thing.” You say easily to him offering to help him. Steve finds that commendable of you and smiles down at you.

“That would be great actually. You could give me a crash course.” He said nodding his head. You grinned up at him and nodded your head too. The two of you then continue on your tour easily falling into conversation with each other.

Tony crosses his arms over his chest as he surveys the tour group. He’s growing annoyed now as this tour has gone on for far too long but he can’t help the pleasure he gets at being the center of attention. He surveys the group as they all come over to stand in front of the labs finally, the last stop of the tour. His eyes travel across the group looking for the young woman who was excited to see the labs earlier. When he spots you he’s surprised to see you smiling up at Rogers as you drag the Avenger closer to the glass walls of the lab.

Tony throws his arms wide to present the lab and tells a few things about what the employees do down here. He watches silently as you eagerly point out to Steve the employees in the lab and what they are doing. He’s shocked when he sees Steve nod his head as if he’s following anything that you’re saying. And then he sees it. The blush across the Captain’s face is undeniable as he watches you with a sparkle in his eye. Tony smirks softly, _Captain’s got crush._

Sidling up to your side Tony can now hear how in awe you are of the lab and the employees within. You’re rattling off techniques that you can see the employees using and you’re gushing over the equipment that they have.

“So I take it you approve?” Tony asks teasingly and both you and Steve snap your heads to look at him. Steve gives him a wary look while you’re staring at him like he hung the moon.

“Oh I more than approve. I would kill to work here.” You gush animatedly as you gesture your hands to the employees in the lab.

“Well who am I to turn a woman homicidal. What would you say if I offered you a job here?” Tony says in a teasing manner. He sees your eyes widen and Steve’s narrow as he tries to figure out what Tony’s game is.

“When do I start?” you asked sarcastically with a side smirk and Tony nods his head.

“In two weeks. Gotta leave your current company on good terms.” Tony says seriously and he sees the instant that you figure out that he means what he says.

“You’re serious?” you ask him incredulously.

“Deadly. You’re a smart woman Data. And you’re so forward thinking and see the big picture. I could use someone like you in there working for me.” He responds nodding his head. You gasp softly and reach down to grab Steve’s hand in your surprise. Tony smirks softly as he sees Steve’s blush bloom on his cheeks.

“Yes!” you say instantly and start nodding your head eagerly.

“Alright then that’s settled. I will have our HR reach out to you via email with a career position offer. Now let’s wrap this tour up!” Tony says with a loud clap of his hands as he turns back to the others and begins letting them know that this is the end of the tour.

Steve is sad to see your group go. He had a lot of fun talking with you about everything and anything. He even didn’t mind when you teased him for his lack knowledge of pop culture. Especially since you had offered to help him out with that too.

But now as the two of you move to the elevators he’s nervous. He would love to spend more time with you and though you had offered to help reacquaint himself with the 21st century he doesn’t know if you actually meant it or if you were just being nice to him.

He notices as your group starts to board the elevator and you make a move to get on as well but Steve reaches out and lightly cups your elbow. You turn to him with concerned eyes and he tugs you back to him slightly.

“Steve? Are you okay?” you ask kindly and over your shoulder Steve can see Tony nodding at him as he boards the elevator with your group and loudly exclaims that they’re going down before the elevator doors close.

“I’m fine I just wanted to spend a little more time with you alone, if that’s alright.” He says bashfully and you smile kindly up at him.

“Of course that’s okay. I can’t believe today actually happened.” You gush out and Steve chuckles as he watches you do a little dance in place grinning as you do.

“What do you mean?” he asks curiously and watches as you stop to look up at him.

“Oh today started out horrible. I woke up thirty minutes early just to get to work on time but the subways were delayed so much that I was still late. And then just as I was getting into the office I ran into a group of dogs that were being walked and face planted into the sidewalk. Skinned my knees, my hands and my cheek.” You explained softly as you waved your hand to red patch on your cheek. Steve had noticed it but didn’t want to pry and it never came up in conversation. “Then when I was told that I was picked to go on this tour I had to change into these clothes since my over outfit was ruined from my fall. And these clothes have gotten a little tighter since the last time I wore them.” You admitted softly as you tugged on your button up blouse.

Steve stares at you with slightly widened eyes as he watches your shirt pull across your chest and he quickly looks down to your pants that seem to hug your body like a second skin. Feeling another blush race up his neck he coughs and quickly turns his head away from you.

“But then taking the tour and then being offered a job here by the Tony Stark. It’s probably the best thing to have happened to me today.” You continued explaining as you gestured with your hands in delight. Steve looks up at your words and frowns softly.

“The only best thing that happened to you today?” Steve asks quietly and he suddenly feels downtrodden. But then you turn to him and place your hand on his forearm softly.

“Well no. I mean the other best thing that happened today was that I met you and got to spend time getting to know you. But I didn’t want to sound weird by saying that.” You begin to ramble and Steve chuckles softly in understanding. You were just as affected as he was by whatever this was that was growing between the two of you. He stepped up closer to you and grabbed onto your flailing hands softly causing you to look up at him with wide eyes.

“Good because that was the best thing that happened to me today.” He said softly with a crooked boyish smile directed at you. He watched as your eyes widened and your lips part in a silent gasp.

“Oh.” You said softly and then again. “Oh.” This time it was said with understanding and you bashfully looked down at your hands in his with a blush coloring the back of your neck.

“I had a great time with you today Data.” Steve said softly to you and you grinned looking up at him. _Now or never._ “I’d actually like to take you out to dinner or coffee if you’re up to it?” He asked grimacing slightly as he waited for the rejection.

“I don’t drink coffee but I’d love to go to dinner with you.” You responded grinning widely. Steve huffed out a breath he had been holding in and smiled with relief.

“Then it’s a date.” He said in a rush and the two of you grinned at each other easily.

“It’s a date.” You repeated and Steve nodded his head. Just then the elevators opened and Tony stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh good there you are. Did Capsicle finally grow the balls to ask you out?” Tony asked out teasingly and you chuckled softly as Steve frowned over at him.

“Tony.” Steve warned lowly and you patted his forearm softly in reassurance.

“Do you have your phone Steve?” you ask turning to him quickly while holding one finger up to Tony. Steve nodded and dug his phone out of his pocket. He handed it to you and watched as you quickly typed away on it. “How do you still have this ancient thing?” you griped softly as you ducked your head down to see his phone. Tony barked out a laugh and Steve shook his head at you while you blushed and grimaced over to him. “Sorry.”

“You’re lucky I’m not making you write it in my little book.” Steve said to you teasing as he leaned closer.

“Like a little black book?” you asked teasing him right back. Tony chuckled at the two of you as you handed Steve back his phone. “There all done. Now you’ve got my number so you can call me to set up a time and place.” Steve stared at you in awe and Tony chuckled appreciatively at you. “I’ll see you later Steve.” You said kindly and waved as you walked onto the elevator with Tony.

It took Steve a minute but then he nodded at you as he smiled warmly. The elevator doors closed silently then and Steve grinned widely. _He had a date._


End file.
